


Kinktober Day 12 - Dacryphilia

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dacryphilia, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Chloé doesn't understand why crying turns her on, but she will use it to her advantage.Feet | Shotgunning| Dacryphilia
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 12 - Dacryphilia

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been busy the past couple of days and will probably just get busier. School is going into the 10th week, so schoolwork is getting more prevalent (along with zoom) so I might miss more days of kinktober. Currently, I have the stories written up till day 19.

Chloé didn’t know why, but seeing people upset and crying made her hot and bothered. She had learned when she was about twelve. Adrien had always been a crybaby. She may have said something rude that made tears stream down his cheeks. 

That was all normal, but the heat deep in her gut wasn’t. At first, she thought it was her period. She had only had a few, so she didn’t know what it felt like. She excused herself to the bathroom to examine her panties. Instead of finding blood, she found a clear liquid. 

By now, she also had a tingling sensation in her crotch…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At fourteen, Chloé no longer panics when she feels the tingling in her lower regions. Even though Adrien had grown out of his crybaby phase, she still enjoys seeing people cry. Sometimes she’d purposely be rude to Sabrina just to see fat tears roll down her face. 

She had eventually found that rubbing against her pillows had felt really good. Unfortunately, Jean had caught her. She didn’t know what she was doing, but he had quickly left the room, apologizing. She decides to just ask the internet. She looks up different search terms until she finds something about “masturbation.”

An hour and a half later she was coming with a muffled moan. She starts to masturbate at least once a day. Jean, at least, knocks every time now. She has her hand down her panties, rubbing that sensitive little nub she found. Her other hand is holding her phone, open on her picture gallery to a blurry picture of Adrien crying that she’d taken secretly a few years before. 

She can feel her orgasm approaching her. She swipes her thumb to the left, Sabrina’s crying face filling the screen. Sabrina’s teary eyes send Chloé over the edge and she cums with a long moan.


End file.
